


Sleep Here Tonight

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: The bed isn’t big enough for three people, but Hoseok and Minhyuk always wiggle their way onto Kihyun’s bed anyways.





	Sleep Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sleep Here Tonight  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun, Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Minhyuk  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** ~1.3k  
>  **Author’s Note:** This OT3 is going to be my end.  
>  (I also know that I tagged it as platonic cuddling, but you're more than welcome to think of it non-platonically haha. Either works.)

Beds of this size aren’t large enough for three people. Kihyun knows this and yet it doesn’t stop him – doesn’t stop _them_ \- from trying it again and again and again.

It has only been a few hours since the concert ended, and even though for every day up until this point, Kihyun has been utterly exhausted from all of the practice they’ve had to do, he doesn’t feel that tired today. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of knowing that they just finished their second concert date, and that soon they’re going to be flying around the world to perform the same concert in other countries. Maybe it’s the fact that they finally did it, that they’re starting something so wonderful and they’re gaining popularity. Maybe it’s just knowing that he gave his all and that there are so many people out there who cheered for them and there will be more people who will keep cheering for them for years to come.

It seems that the other members can’t really fall asleep either if the noise coming from next door and the kitchen are anything to go by. Kihyun smiles slightly, not surprised when he hears Minhyuk’s loud laugh through the walls.

Hoseok shuffles into their room just as Kihyun finishes looking through their fancafe for all of the messages their fans have left them.

“Hey,” Kihyun greets.

Hoseok looks just as happy as he has all day, but Kihyun can see that his eyes are slightly more red than he remembers and Kihyun suspects that he might have cried not too long ago.

“Hi Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whispers back, the rough scratch of his voice loud in the otherwise silent room. He doesn’t wait for Kihyun to beckon him over, simply shuffles over to Kihyun’s bed and flops down on it. Kihyun, amused, can only watch as Hoseok wiggles around before placing his head on Kihyun’s thigh.

“You have your own bed, you know,” Kihyun says, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Hoseok hums and he looks up at Kihyun, eyes sparkling. “I know, but that hasn’t stopped me before and it won’t stop me now.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes like he’s annoyed, but he doesn’t mind. He has never minded and he never will because sometimes (and he’ll never admit this out loud) he just likes snuggling. Curling up against Hoseok’s chest and falling asleep is so easy after all of this time.

“Fine, fine, it’s not like anything I say will change your mind anyways.”

Hoseok beams and Kihyun just shakes his head fondly. He clicks on the link that leads him to the part of the fancafe where they can leave messages for the fans, and is surprised to see that Hoseok had left more than a few in the last hour.

Hoseok has his eyes closed now, looking perfectly content as he lies on Kihyun’s thigh as Kihyun reads Hoseok’s first post. He knows that Hoseok wouldn’t really care either way – after all, they read each other’s posts all of the time.

Kihyun softens as he reads the long paragraph, some of the sentences not fully fleshed out, but Kihyun can still tell what he was trying to say. Hoseok has always been the most emotional out of all of them, never afraid to speak what he’s thinking. He may say a lot of cheesy things, and they may all give him a lot of crap for it, but they all know that it’s just how Hoseok expresses his love.

And it suddenly clicks as to why Hoseok’s eyes are a little red around the edges. Kihyun is just so fond of Hoseok and how transparent he is with his feelings, and he knows that he isn’t the only one.

He goes through the other three posts, accidentally snorting when he reads the comments that Changkyun and Minhyuk have left. Hoseok cracks an eye open at the sound and Kihyun tells him that Minhyuk might be coming in to give him a red card soon.

Hoseok looks adorably confused and Kihyun shows him the comments where Minhyuk posted the emoticon of the chick holding up a yellow card, and then another comment about how he will give Hoseok a red card if he posts again. Hoseok’s cheeks darken when he reads the comments, but Kihyun is sure that it’s due to the fact that Kihyun has read his cheesy posts rather than the little emoticons Minhyuk left.

“It’s cute. You’re cute,” Kihyun says, running a hand through Hoseok’s hair. It’s a little weird, even for Kihyun, to feel soft strands instead of the usually coarse, bleached strands that he’s used to running fingers through.

It’s in that moment that Minhyuk opens the door and waltzes in. His happy expression turns into a judgmental one, and he squints at them. “Are you having more midnight thoughts, hyung? I told you to go to sleep already!”

Kihyun laughs and puts the iPad down as Hoseok protests that he wasn’t doing anything.

“I was just showing him your comments, he wasn’t writing anything else,” Kihyun confirms. Minhyuk is still squinting at them like he doesn’t believe them, but he drops the act easily enough, beaming at them in the next second.

“Alright, but just to make sure that you won’t be writing anything else, I’m going to have to stay here.”

“You have your own bed!” Kihyun protests when Minhyuk starts to climb up onto the bed as well. “In your room that you share with Jooheon and Changkyun!”

But Minhyuk is unstoppable once he’s on a mission, especially when it comes to snuggling or any type of physical contact. Hoseok shuffles up and closer to the wall, an arm wrapping around Kihyun’s waist to pull him down and closer. Kihyun is too shocked at the sudden movement to put up much of a fight, and then before he knows it, Minhyuk has managed to squeeze himself in. Kihyun is positive that if he moved even a little bit, it would cause Minhyuk to tumble over the edge of the bed.

Minhyuk is still beaming at him, his face so close to Kihyun’s that he can feel Minhyuk’s breath on his cheek. Hoseok is just as close, the soft breeze of him breathing hitting the back of Kihyun’s neck.

“There isn’t enough room for all three of us,” Kihyun grumbles, but it’s a weak protest at best.

“We’ve done it before,” Hoseok sleepily mumbles against Kihyun’s neck. His arm curls a little closer, tighter, and Kihyun can already feel his resolve crumbling.

Minhyuk pulls Kihyun’s arm up and around his waist and then leaves his own arm around Kihyun and Hoseok. “It’ll be fine. Just don’t let go of me.”

Kihyun looks up from under his lashes and finds that Minhyuk’s eyes are sparkling like they always are. Kihyun should be used to the way Minhyuk’s eyes shine by now, but he’s always mesmerized, especially this close.

Kihyun sighs, and Minhyuk’s smile widens because he knows that he has won. Kihyun can also feel the way Hoseok’s lips curl up, and he swears that Hoseok presses a soft kiss against the side of his neck, dangerously close to the sensitive spot under his ear.

“This bed isn’t big enough,” Kihyun says, but they all know that the fight has drained out of him, not that he really had much in him in the first place.

Minhyuk hums and moves just that much closer. “You can go sleep in Hoseok hyung’s bed if you want.”

“How would I even get out?”

Minhyuk’s smile is still present and as bright as ever. “Guess you’re stuck here with us, then.”

“Stay, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, just above a whisper, in the same voice he always has when he’s about to fall asleep.

“I can never win against the both of you when you gang up on me like this,” Kihyun responds, sounding as put out as he can manage. His lips quirk, though, and that breaks any illusion that he might have tried to create.

“Good,” Minhyuk says as he closes his eyes. “Now let’s go to sleep, okay?”

Kihyun smiles fully now. It’s a little warm with two bodies surrounding him, but he feels content enough not to protest. “Okay.”


End file.
